


Bittersweet Lovers

by Writers_Glitch



Series: Tales of MorrisSmith [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: Love happens to find a way in even the most dangerous of situations.✿❁❫ ･━━━━━━━━━━━━･❪❁ ✿"You notice Quentin and Frank getting a little touchy lately?""Yeah—heard Claudette walked in on them. Frank had Quentin pinned to a tree with his face in his neck.""Where did you hear that?""I asked her if she knew anything about Quentin and Frank, and that's what she told me."





	Bittersweet Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! 🏳🌈  
> It's been about a year since I came out of the closet and I'm happy and accepted. This story is dedicated to all you beautiful LGBTQ+ people out there!

Fingers worked through thick brown locks as Quentin stared at the pale black sky, little fake stars twinkling eternally in this hell he was forced to endure. Fog curled and wafted around the silent campfire, the only type of ambiance that echoed throughout the endless forest was the crackle of flames and the occasional song from Kate. Most of his fellow survivors had already fallen asleep, but for those who knew Quentin, sleep was never an option (unless, of course, he earned a bottle of hypnocil). Tired eyes wandered in the sky, searching for some kind of constellation or something to occupy his mind, but he came up rather short as he sighed.

Lifting his tired body from the floor, he shook his head and patted his hair to rid it of dirt as stood. Trudging into the foggy forest, Quentin used trees to remember his way to a certain spot in the woods. Soft little whispers constantly played in his mind as he walked, his eyes moderately adjusting to the lack of light. A man leaned against a tree not too far away, a white mask smeared with blood resting upon his face. The man in the mask turned his head as Quentin stepped on a large branch, the man unfolding his arms as he removed his mask to reveal his face to the tired dreamwalker.

Pierced ears and fluffy brown hair were the first eye catchers along with the skull tattoo on his neck, his pierced tongue clicking from his mouth as he finally spoke. "Quentin," His husky voice spoke as he drew a smile upon his face, a hand reaching to cup the tired man's face as Quentin smiled softly. "Hey Frank," He responded, a hand cupping over the one situated on his cheek. "How were trials?" Quentin asked, leaning against tree Frank was leaning on. "Peachy," He mumbled, pressing a hand beside Quentin's head as he lazily smiled. "It's kind of boring without my little ray of sunshine," He purred, Quentin laughing at his remark. "I look like actual shit and I'm physically incapable of sleep—how am I a ray of sunshine?"

Frank shushed him as a hand pressed softly against Quentin's chest, eyes pressing closed as their lips danced sweetly together. Sugary sweetness laced together in trails as tongues fought playfully, smiles playing on both of their lips. Heavy panting filled the air around them as they pulled away, Quentin's lashes batting as he stared over at Frank, his eyes glassy and burning brightly. Frank's lips pecked Quentin's lips as he trailed his kisses to his jaw line all the way to his collarbone. A gasp escaped Quentin's lips as a light pink blush patted his face. 

Moving to the floor (via Frank pulling both of them to the floor), Frank yanked his mask and Quentin's beanie away from their space as Quentin's own fluffy hair sprawled out to be shown. A chuckle escaped the snarky killer as Quentin rolled his eyes, lips pressing together once more as Quentin took the reigns. Frank seemed to submit rather easily as small fingers laced with brown locks, panting and whines filling their ears. Just as Frank guided Quentin's hand to up his shirt, a snap of a twig against the forest floor made them snap their head into its direction. 

There stood Claudette, the unlucky botanist whom happened to be going on an evening walk to stumble upon the two lovers. Her face bloomed red as Quentin immediately flushed, caught in a situation most kept private. "Ah shit," She muttered as a growl reverberated in Frank's throat, her fight-or-flight instincts telling her to get the hell out of there as Frank stood to his feet and helping Quentin up. "I'll be right back, Quent. I've got a botanist to kill." And with that, he was off—mask equipped from the ground and knife in hand. 

❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜

"You notice Quentin and Frank getting a little touchy lately?" Julie asked Joey, whom was lazing on the couch not too far from the small fireplace in the center of the resort." Yeah—heard Claudette walked in on them. Frank had Quentin pinned to a tree with his face in his neck," The dark skinned boy spoke from under his fabric mask, pulling it up to speak.

"Where did you hear that?" Julie asked curiously as Joey chuckled, fingers playing with his blade. "I asked her if she knew anything about Quentin and Frank, and that's what she told me," Joey hummed, throwing his knife to a target set up on the wall. "She also said that she got killer after interrupting their "session" in the woods where she saw it."

"At least he's embracing his inner Bisexual," Susie chimed from the banister, her legs dangling from above. "Maybe he'll become part of the Legion, you know—with him and Frank a thing." Julie shrugged and Joey huffed, not really sure how to respond to that. 

Right as if he was summoned, Frank returned with wobbling legs as The Legion erupted in laughter. Guess for a scrawny tired kid, he knew how to make their leader melt into a puddle. 


End file.
